Nightly Howls and a Curse
by BadChat0n
Summary: After the war with Gaea and Nico's little secret, someone sends an arai to him; Nico becomes a (in his opinion) painfully ugly wolf with painfully ugly new powers. Percy finds him and decides to take care of him as the search for Nico goes on for weeks. Warning: boyxboy content so if you don't like that's okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall! This is my first fanfic so bear with me on this one.**

 **There will be lemon in later chapters just letting yall know.**

 **Flames are welcome, I just need someone to tell me if I proofread this right.**

 **Warning: boyxboy content so if you don't like, skedaddle, scram.**

 **Also I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own any of the characters (except for a few).**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! ;D**

Percy didn't know the nightly howls were for him.

He only sat in his bed in Cabin 3 and listened. The sound drowned out all of his problems, all of his hatred, and all of his thinking.

He wondered what wolf was behind it and why it sang it's song in the saddest tone Percy had ever heard. Only one person knew where the sounds came from. Nico Di' Angelo. Why? Because it was he who howled that sad song Percy listened to every night instead of sleeping. And now I let him tell you what happened to him and why he was a wolf and not a human demigod.

 _ **\- Flashback-**_

 **-Nico's POV-**

I sat near Thalia's pine tree feeding the dragon that slept around it, it's body coiled around the trunk, guarding it from anyone. The beast blinked it's serpent-like eyes at me and readjusted around the tree before falling asleep again. Sighing, I stood up and descended the hill and walked around Camp Half-blood.

Many campers were training for combat or playing random games. The Ares and Apollo cabin were fighting-as usual- about which chariot was theirs. I even saw Percy and Annabeth making out near the lake.

Typical of them not to hide their love from the world.

I walked past them all to another hill on the outskirts of the camp.

Even though everyone can see me from the hill, there, I can gather all my thoughts together and take some time away from everything else. And not be disturbed by a certain male hero.

I sat down and listened to everything moving about around me.

"Here goes another lazy ass day for Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades, Best person to stick around and pick on until he gives in to being killed." I said to myself, my chin resting in my hand.

Suddenly a twig snapped on my right and a tree branch rustled as well.

Automatically my body moved without me knowing. My Stygian sword in my hand ready to kill whatever was coming to get me.

What looked like a fury came screeching towards me with its wings out stretched and its talons ready to pierce my stomach or back. 30 seconds before my sword made contact with the beast, I got a good look at it.

Oh shit.

The arai turned into golden dust before I knew it. And then the curse hit me like a stone wall to the face.

I was not prepared for it.

My lower half grew long black silky fur everywhere, my knees were forced backwards with a gut wrenching pain I'd never felt before. My feet were no longer feet but paws with surprisingly sharp claws. I tried screaming, but all that I managed to yell out was a doggish whimper. Soon enough my clothes were gone and in its place was long black fur all across my body. My manhood wasn't stowed away but showing to the entire world. I thanked the gods there was no one nearby. This would have been terribly embarrassing. I fell forward onto all four of my paws and whimpered more. As though I were never human, I became an ugly black wolf with ugly large black wings that I summoned to go away.

How stupid of me not to recognize the beast that cursed me. Being the child of Hades, I should have known what was an arai and what was a fury.

 _Goddammit._ I thought to myself. At least I can still speak human in my mind.

I tried to yell for help, but I only barked loudly for no one to hear.

I had to find the one who sent this ancient and deadliest of arais to me.

Only the smartest of demigods knew how to do unleash that beast from the darkest of layers underground.

I had a feeling I knew who it was.

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

 **Hey it's me again. So tell me how you liked it.**

 **Remember, this is my first fanfic. I know. 2016 and I don't have any experience on this. :(**

 **But I will get this thing going with the two pretty fast. It just takes a while for the story to come together.**

 **A little too short. Ok way too short. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again.**

 **This chapter doesn't have a lot of "love" as you'd like so if you want don't read.**

 **This next one is in Percy's favor/co-POV so ya.**

 **Here you go!**

* * *

"Babe, it's nothing to worry about." Annabeth said to Perseus Jackson, her current boyfriend.

"It's only howls that keep you up at night it's not a big deal." She said to him.

Percy looked to his side, blushing.

"I know but, it sounds like it's meant for someone or something." He told her.

Annabeth sighed. "It s just an animal crying out in the middle of the night for sport Percy. I thought you would know that by now."

Percy huffed, sitting down on a rock and resting his chin on his hands.

"I know. It's just…I don't know. You know what?" he said dropping his hands."Let's just drop it for now. I don't feel like talking about it."

Annabeth nodded.

Percy thought of last night's song the wolf sang. It was a tragic one, Percy had started crying silently in the middle of it.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the barking until Annabeth nudged his arm. Percy looked up to see a black wolf bounding towards the couple and leaping onto Percy with its paws on his chest.

The wolf's color reminded him of a night without stars and a moon.

Just clouds covering the sky.

Percy laughed as the dog licked his face everywhere. The beast barked and licked at Percy. The whole time Annabeth is on the floor laughing at Percy as his face becomes a bird bath of wolf slobber.

Finally the dog backs off of Percy and rolls onto it's back, begging for a belly rub. Afterwards, Percy helps Annabeth up with a hand, bringing her close to his face. Percy was about to lean in for a kiss when the wolf growled at them.

"Huh? What's wrong little fellow?" Annabeth cooed at the dog.

It only growled louder and forced her away from Percy, its ears flat on its head, claws unsheathed, teeth bared.

Percy looked at them.

"Um, I don't think it likes you." He stated. Annabeth looked up at him with a funny face. "Well no duh! He won't let me near you no matter which way I turn." She side stepped the dog, only to be in front of it again.

She looked at Percy with a pleading face.

"Percy, can you help me here? I'd really appreciate it." She asked him.

Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok fine." He rolled his eyes. Patting his thighs and whistling, he called for the wolf to come back to Percy. The beast obeyed.

Annabeth took note of this.

"Hmm. Why doesn't it like me Percy?" Annabeth whined.

Percy thought about it as he scratched behind the wolfs' ears. "Maybe it's a girl." He said.

"I'm not checking it because if it's a boy… well you know." She said.

"Ugh. Fine." Percy rolled his eyes again.

He lifted the dogs' left hind-leg and checked, seeing a surprise.

"Um." Percy started.

"Um what Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"It's a boy." He said nervously.

Annabeth gave him a funny face. "What!? And I'm the one standing here not being able to pet him." She exclaimed.

Percy thought for a moment. "Well there is the chance of you not being a dog person. Or in this case a wolf person." Percy gestured to the wolf. "You do seem to shy away whenever Mrs. O'Leary comes for a visit. Maybe he senses your fear of big dogs."

Annabeth was astonished. "Look at him! He's the skinniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life besides Chihuahuas Percy!" She blurted out without thinking.

The dog whimpered with its tail in between its legs.

Percy covered its ears. "Annabeth, now look what you've done. You hurt him."

The wolf barked and scratched at Percy's chest.

"What is it doggy." Percy cooed.

The beast pointed its muzzle towards the sky with Percy. The sun was starting to dip below the canopy as the sky grew a purple shade littered with twinkling stars.

"Annabeth we must get back to camp it's getting dark." Percy said calmly.

"What about the wolf? He'll follow us back and the force field won't allow him inside the camp." She pointed out. "He's not a demigod.

Percy thought for a moment. "Well it's worth a try."

Percy stood up and gestured for the wolf to follow and told Annabeth to stay behind the dog. She reluctantly obeyed.

When they reached the boundary line of the camp, The two human demigods went in first to see if the dog would be able to come inside. The wolf simply pawed in after them and sat on his haunches beside Percy.

The couple stared at each other with a shocked face.

Percy was the first to speak. "Well, now that that's over, whos cabin is he going to sleep in?" He questioned.

Annabeth hadn't thought about that. "Hmm lets see: If he sleeps in my cabin, he'll be deprived of sleep because of the snores from my brothers and, oddly, sisters. But if he sleeps in your cabin, he'll feel right at home." Annabeth stated. "Besides, he does seem to like you Percy."

"Ok." Percy said. He turned to the wolf staring up at him with his tongue sticking out in a panting manner. "I'll let you stay at my place for a while as long as you don't crap on everything in sight, deal?" the dog looked up at Percy and barked. _Yes_.

"Well that settles that." Annabeth interrupted. "As for the other thing Percy."

"What's that."

"What are we going to name him." She questioned.

Percy looked at his new friend, thinking about Annabeth's question. "What about Night?" He suggested. "He is a black wolf without stars and a moon to light him up."

Annabeth thought this over. Finally she gave in. "Alright, Night it is."

Percy looked at Night. "Come here Night. Come here boy." Percy called and whistled. Like any other dog, it took the wolf a few seconds to respond.

"Great! Now we can go eat. I'm starved. Any way you should show him to your cabin Percy." Annabeth said.

Unexpectedly, Night took off across the field barking. Percy and Annabeth struggled to catch up after him. When they did, Night stood on the steps of Percy's cabin.

"What!? How did he know where to find my cabin!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Maybe he has good navigation nerves." Annabeth suggested. Percy highly doubted that. "But still. He's probably been living in the woods his entire life! He can't possibly have known where to find it."

Night barked and scratched at the door.

Percy sighed and let Night in. When he turned around, Annabeth was gone. _Probably to the dining pavilion._ Percy thought.

He turned to face Night. "Do you want anything like some steak perhaps?" Percy asked him. Night (Nico) had never had steak before so he guessed he could try it.

Night barked a yes.

"Ok steak it is." Percy said. He shut the door and headed off after Annabeth.

Nico circled his tail for a bit before laying down in a nice rounded position and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hey! So tell me what you think this time.**

 **I really don't mind if someone tells me about things in the story I did wrong**

 **I'm a little lonely right now so if you want to talk that would be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3! Woohoo!**

 **Ugh it took forever to write this.**

 **I didn't really know how to write it**

 **It was deleted SO many times**

 **This one is in Nico's favor/co-POV**

 **Any who enjoy!**

* * *

 _-Nico's POV-_

 _Nico dreamed he was running from something to something. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know where he was running to. Then he smelled the familiar scent of an ocean breeze, saltwater spraying the air. Nico glanced and saw a tall sea-green eyed teen with silver specks in his hair patting his thighs for an animal. Particularly a dog. Nico barked and licked all over Percy's face. Then suddenly he was kissing him full on the lips. Percy moaned into their kiss. His tongue licking at the bottom of Nico's lips, begging for an entrance. Nico obliged feeling his blood drain down to his lower half region. He pulled back after a while, noticing Percy was fading away and the smell of steak close by._

Nico opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was surprisingly all black and white.

 _What the Hades!?_ Nico thought.

He looked up to see a hand reach down with something brown and beefy. Nico sniffed it cautiously.

After sensing there was no harm, he chomped down on the brisket, savoring the taste.

"Ah so you do like steak." Someone behind him said.

Nico tilted his head backwards to see a familiar face close-up. Startled, Nico yelped and ran to the corner of the cabin, blending in with the shadows.

Percy looked hurt. "It's alright Night, I'm not going to hurt you." He said to Nico.

Night!?

"What if I come to you, hmm Night? Will that be alright?" Percy asked him.

Only a pair of chocolate brown eyes could be seen in the shadows as Nico whimpered.

Percy stepped closer to Nico with his hands up.

Nico growled baring his sparkly and sharp fangs and canines. "Easy boy I mean no harm." Percy told him.

Percy took a step closer but Nico only growled louder. "Okay what happened? Earlier today you loved the shit out of me. Now you hate me?"

Nico stopped growling and thought about the day's events.

 _Oh yeah_. Nico thought.

He stepped out of the shadows and pawed his way back to Percy and the steak.

"There's my Night." Percy told Nico.

Nico rolled over asking with a bark.

Percy laughed and obliged. Nico howled out in happiness and pleasure as soon as Percy touched him.

Then Percy's hand went just a little lower but not touching it.

Nico looked deep into those sea green eyes and pleaded with him to keep going.

 _Just a little lower_. Nico thought. But Percy let go and retreated to his bed.

Nico silently whimpered and lay on his stomach. Then he heard Percy softly snoring.

In the middle of that night, Nico howled his song. But this time it was full of joy and love. Something he'd needed in a long time.

And in a room with a smile on his face, Percy listened to his Night singing out.

* * *

 **Hey so that's chapter 3**

 **Hope yall liked it**

 **Um I got a new friend YES!**

 **Please review I love the reviews I got on the other stories**

 **See you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I checked my stories and found so many views**

 **Thank you guys so so so much!**

 **I almost started crying when I saw that. Day 3 and already I got some views and a favorite!**

 **Chapter 4 takes Percy on a journey to Chiron for permission for (Nico) to stay**

* * *

-Percy's POV-

Percy awoke the next morning with light shining through his window in cabin 3.

He rolled over to see Night curled up snout to tail sound asleep. His fur rose and fell to his breathing. Every once in a while, Night would move a paw here or settle in a different position there. But to Percy, it was adorable.

Percy sat up in his bed and checked what time it was on his watch Tyson had given him.

 _Oh shit!_ Percy thought. It was 7:45! Breakfast was almost over. He had to feed Night or he would never like Percy again.

Quickly but quietly as to not disturb the wolf, Percy got dressed in blue jeans and his Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt. Then thinking about it, he decided to put on a light jacket.

Not bothering to at least run his fingers through his hair, Percy rushed outside and into the dining pavilion. He ordered some food from the ghostly servants flying around, scraped some for his father, and ran back to his cabin.

On his way back, Percy didn't notice Annabeth had tried to say hello and give him a kiss now that Night wasn't there.

He had ignored her.

When Percy stepped inside, Night was gone but the water in his bathroom was running.

"What the heck?" Percy said to himself.

He set down the donut meant for Night and walked into the bathroom to find the wolf trying to step inside the bathtub.

At sensing someone was there, Night turned around and looked up at Percy with a noticeable pleading in his eyes. Just like last night.

"Aww what are you doing Night? Are you trying to take a bath?" Percy questioned is pet.

Night barked and Percy put a hand on Night's back. "Do you want me to help you in?" Percy asked him.

Again Night barked.

Percy hoisted Night up into his arms and gently set the wolf down in the warm water. Percy bathed up Night for 20 minutes (most of the time splashing water at each other) and dried him off with a towel. Percy smiled when he saw the poof of black fur trying to get to the door. Laughing, Percy brushed Night's fur down with his fingers and opened the door.

"After you." Percy said.

When Night layed on his belly and happily ate the donut Percy had brought for him, Percy thought about what Chiron would say if he found out what was causing all the noise. This worried him greatly and he didn't want to lose a best friend. Or at least an acquaintance.

Night barked, yanking Percy from his train of thought. The donut was gone and Night was on his back asking for yet another belly rub. Percy sighed and sat on his knees. Stroking the wolf's fur, he looked straight into the eyes of his friend. They looked vaguely familiar. Heck the whole wolf's color seemed familiar to Percy.

Someone knocking at the door startled Percy and Night.

"Percy? It's me Annabeth, I have to tell you something." Annabeth replied.

Percy patted Night's chest and walked to the door. He opened it to Annabeth who had a nervous facial expression.

"Chiron wants to see you." Was all she said before running away towards the Big House.

Percy looked back at Night who had his tongue sticking out and panting. "C'mon Night. If there's ever a time when you have to be honest with a really big person, it would be now. We have to go to Chiron and tell him about you." Percy said. The wolf tilted it's head in a cute way and groaned out.

"Come on." Percy pleaded. Night stood up yawning and stretching and finally made his way to the door with his tail wagging.

The door closed behind them as they set off for the Big House.

A blonde stood outside on the porch in front of a half horse half man.

"Ah. Good morning Percy." Chiron said. Then looking at the wolf beside Percy, he added "I see you've brought company."

The wolf lowered his head in a bow.

Annabeth backed down towards Percy. "We should tell him now."

Percy nodded.

"Uh Chiron, we have to tell you about 1 thing." Annabeth nudged his elbow and whispered 2. "2 things then."

"Go ahead." Percy took a breath. "Annabeth and I were walking through the woods when this little guy came up to us." He said stroking Night's fur. "He seemed to love me more than Annabeth so we decided to keep him for a while." Chiron nodded and listened further.

"We decided to name him Night after the boundary line allowed him in. Then we decided it was best if he stayed in my cabin since he didn't like Annabeth."

Next to Percy, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We were going to ask you if he could stay."

Chiron thought about it and said "He must stay, he can't live in the woods."

Percy beamed.

Next Annabeth spoke. "Also one of our campers have gone missing. Nico."

When Night heard the name, he barked loudly.

Chiron looked at the trio. "No you haven't you know where he is." He said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Chiron continued. "And that dog's name isn't Night at all." He laughed gently.

"Well what is it then?" Annabeth pressed.

"Percy, since you are closest to 'Night', look deep into his eyes while the dog thinks of something to say to you." Chiron told him.

Percy thought it was strange, but he looked deep into those dark chocolate eyes of the wolf and tried to listen for a message.

 _Hello Percy. Long time no hear._ A voice in his head told him.

"Nico!?" Percy said.

 _Yes it's Nico. Who else would it be?_ The voice said.

"You see. It's not 'Night' and you know where Nico is." Chiron said.

Percy continued to talk to him. "Nico what happened to you? How did you get to be this way?"

"I'm going to go to the fighting arena really quick." Annabeth excused herself.

 _I don't really know, but I'll answer your questions once I'm human again._ The voice growled.

Percy sighed. "Still the same Nico huh?" He turned to Chiron. "How do we change him back?"

"I believe you have to do something nice for him." He answered.

"Like what?"

"Eh, maybe a kiss or a hug." Chiron said waving his hand around. "But looking at how you both are straight." Nico growled at him. "Ok one of you is straight, this might be difficult."

Percy looked at Nico's twisted but adorable form. "I'll do anything to change him back for his favor."

"Well I'll let you off now to go do whatever, but looking at Nico, I'd say he wants to be rid of this, thing that he is." Chiron looked at Nico with disgust and pity.

"Come on Nico" Percy told him.

Nico pawed his way back to Percy's cabin and scratched at the door. "Well aren't you getting along pretty fast. _Just hurry up so I can leave this place Perseus_. Nico said into Percy's mind.

Percy opened the door and went in first.

 _Typical of you to let yourself in first before I do_. Nico grumbled as he made his way to Percy's bed.

"Well I was kind to you until you got mad at me for some reason. I just gave you a place to stay, some food, a bath and multiple belly rubs. Why do you even like those? That's what dogs like not humans." Percy defended himself.

 _He he. Maybe my stupid dog senses were taking over Perseus_. Nico told him.

"And why do you call me Perseus? Everybody just calls me Percy." Percy said.

 _Fine 'Percy'. I don't really care about what you're called. Now hurry up already. I want to leave now_. Nico said with a surprisingly strong force to his words.

Percy breathed out sharply through his nose and sat down on his bed. "Well which do you want to do first?" Percy asked the wolf. "Hug or kiss?"

The wolf tilted it's head. _I'd prefer the hug first._ _It may be a quicker way to get out of here Fish Breath_.

"You're so mean sometimes Nico." Percy scoffed.

 _I know. And I'd like to keep it that way_.

Percy looked at him and decided to just go on with it.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the wolf, feeling the warmth coming from Nico.

Nico was over joyed that Percy was doing this for him, but he didn't want to show it. So he did the best thing he could to hide it. He growled.

"You know, I always thought everyone liked hugs." Percy sighed.

Percy let go to see if Nico had anything to say.

 _Yeah not me. I'm not exactly the hugging type of person_. Nico rolled his wolf eyes. _And if you can't tell, I'm still a wolf Percy!_

"Fine, fine. Just shut up Nico."

Nico started arguing, but Percy looked away.

 _I can't do the next one_. Percy thought.

 _Why not? Is it because I'm a boy and so are you? Do I not matter too Percy!? Don't I have a place-_ Nico was silenced when a pair of lips pressed against his.

Percy closed his eyes and waited for Nico to pull away and shadow travel down to the Underworld.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the wolf turned it's furless head to the side and put a hand on Percy's face.

Wait, hand!?

Percy's eyes flew open to find Nico back to his original form. His eyes were closed and his mouth seemed to curve upwards in a blissful smile. Nico's cheeks had a deep shade of red to show his blush.

But being Percy, he had to separate the kiss.

"Nico!" Percy shouted and wrapped his friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Percy…can't breathe…too…tight." Nico struggled to get out.

Percy let go and smiled. He grabbed his hand and whisked them out the door to the fighting arena. The whole time Nico was blushing like crazy.

"Annabeth!" Percy breathed out.

She wasn't there, but a few campers were.

"No. But I did see her walk to the pegasus stables." A new brunette from the Apollo cabin told them when Percy asked if anyone had seen her.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Also, I saw her take a blue black pegasus from the stables with who-knows-where-she-got-them- reigns."

"Blackjack." Percy said with worry etched on his face.

"I have to go find him."

* * *

 **Hey sorry for the cliffy.**

 **Remember when Nico had wings? Ever wonder what they're for?**

 **Yay chapter 4!**

 **It's like 3 am over here so uh goodnight/goodmorning**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading my stories**

 **I have so many views 130 while I was sleeping!**

 **I know this story seems a bit rushed but I really didn't have anything else to do**

 **Unless I play mine craft for the millionth time**

 **This chapter is in like a real POV**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Nico's POV-

Percy face couldn't have gone any paler when we were told Blackjack had been stolen. Not only that, but he'd been stolen by Annabeth.

"Ok thank you very much." Percy said to the brunette.

"No problem."

We ran off to the pegasus stables and found no pegasi there at all. They were being trained.

Percy cursed in a strange language I think is Latin. Jason might have been teaching him before I was deformed.

"What do we do?" Percy asked me.

I shrugged. I don't know. I'm not useful and I never will be.

"Wait a minute! Percy I can fly us there or if you like, I can shadow travel us there." I recalled.

"You can?" I nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I summoned my wings back and shifted into a pegasus. Percy hopped carefully on my back and grabbed onto a piece of my mane.

 _Hold on. This might be bumpy_. I told him.

"I'm ready."

I flapped my large wings and off we flew, soaring high above the earth. It took me a while to stay up in mid-air, but I managed.

 _Ok Percy, can you sense if Blackjack's near water?_ I asked Percy.

"No." came the immediate answer.

 _Maybe I can sense his lifeline and navigate where he is._ I said.

"Do whatever. He's my pegasus and no one, not even Annabeth, takes my pegasus." He said with anger to his tone.

Still keeping us high in the air, I focused on any horse with wings. Then I smelled blood.

 _Uh, Percy?_

"Yeah?"

 _We got a problem._

"What do you mean we got a problem?"

 _It's Blackjack, he's bleeding._

"Bleeding!?" Percy said with worry.

 _Yeah. Bleeding. As in slowly dying Percy._ I informed him. Sometimes he acts as though he knows nothing.

"Oh shit!" Percy cursed.

He tugged at the strands of my hair he held in his hands and smacked my flank.

I reared and flapped harder, galloping even though there was no path underneath me. It did seem to help us go faster though.

Within minutes we reached the forest where blood could easily be smelled out.

You could hear the screams of a horse as if it was in pain.

"Blackjack." Percy breathed out.

I glided slowly and carefully as to not scratch off any feathers that could be useful later on.

Percy slid off my back and I shifted back to my normal form. With my wings still open wide for the world to see. Well, at least I had my clothes on.

"Blackjack!" Percy called, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Blackjack!" he called again.

A horse let out a loud whinny that echoed with a painful sound to it.

"Blackjack I'm coming, keep talking to me."

"Nico," he turned to me. "Bring me closer. I can hear him, but I can't tell where he is."

I shifted back to a pegasus and galloped around a small piece of the forest. Percy yelled to Blackjack and told him to keep talking. I could hear their entire conversation.

Blackjack: _Boss, help me._

Percy: "Listen, I don't know where you are! Tell me your surroundings!"

Blackjack: _Well, your girlfriend has her blade out and she's going to strike again!_

Percy: "Blackjack! Try to fly buddy!"

Blackjack: _I can't boss, she broke my left wing and twisted the other._

Percy: "Blackjack, you're not going to die on me! Tell me where you are!"

Me: _Sorry to break such a touching reunion Percy, but I found him. Annabeth has already given him a nice beating._

Percy: "Where!?"

I followed his voice and whinnied. He ran after me and when we broke into the clearing, Annabeth was inches away from Blackjacks' neck with her blade. I shifted into my human form and ran over to the injured pegasus.

"No!" I screamed, jumping.

Pain shot throughout my body as the blade was imbedded deep into my neck.

Last thing I saw before I blacked out from loss of blood was Percy shoving Annabeth to the ground and then running to me with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Yeah so Nico gets thisclosetodying**

 **Sorry if you guys didn't want that to happen to him but Percy has to have a way of falling in love with him**

 **Anyways please review and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
